Loli Sue in Kuroland
by goetterdaemerung
Summary: You think you know annoying Mary Sue-OC? Then you never met Mary's sister Lolita Sue! A gothic girl with horrible past suddenly faints and wakes up in the Black Butler-Universe and turns into a Neko! Saved by the handsome Sebastian she is allowed to work for Ciel as a maid and now you can follow her on cool adventures! / Parody. Exaggerated Mary Sue ahead.
1. Chapter 1

I promise, this story _will annoy you_.  
I see that there are quite many sueish femlae OCs out there so I just have to join  
Please, remember that I am mocking here.  
Oh and two things- if you are a writer with OCs and feel insulted... consider editing the character/taking a Mary-Sue test. I do this regularily with mine  
And the other thing is- if you feel like I am forgetting an annoying cliché, feel free to tell me ^-^

* * *

I am sooooooooo excited! And of course you don't know why I am- and I won't tell you why. Not yet.

Because this is **my **incredible story!  
I think I should introduce myself first- I am Lolita Sue, but you can call me Loli, and I am a goth and I really, really love anime and manga!

Please. Don't get angry at me when I do strange things, but you know, I had a really hard past, since I always suffered under the fact that my stepfather prefers his own daugther, Mary, who is actually just jealous of me because I am so much prettier than her.

Sadly my biological father died when I was young, and my mother, who married some years later, died too, in a car accident. Since then I went through hell! Realy!  
Please, wait a minute. I... need to take a little rest. These memories are really, really hard for me...

[….]

Alright, I can go on telling. I won't whine about my horrible past, because you sure rather want to know what I am excited about.

Well, the thing is- I somehow changed the _time_ I live in.

Sounds crazy? Oh yes, it does.

It was after a normal school and I was hiding from my class mates who wanted to bully me around, as they always do, because I am the only one who didn't fail the math exam.

But it's not my fault that I am simply **smarter** and **prettier** then they are. But it is so, so, so, so unfair!

And ah, sorry, I already forgot that I am telling a story here!  
As I said, I was hiding from my class mates because they are really, really mean to me because of my style and my good grades, and I tied to take comfort in reading the latest _Black Butler_-Manga, of course in Japanese, because I do not only speak fluently English, French, Spanish, German and Russian, but also Japanese, of course!  
You think that's strange? But no, no. Actually I think it's very, very simple to learn languages!

So, where did I stop? Ah, right. I was reading the manga when I suddenly blacked out!

I already told you that my story is **unbelievable** but I swear I don't tell you crazy fairytales! This all really happened!

When I woke up I felt that my hands were chained, and I could neither move nor scream for help because I was gagged.

I remember that I was in a cage and I was horribly afraid, because I didn't know what was going on.

It was some sort of an auction, but not with boring paintings but with real, human beings!  
I was presented as a wonderful rarity, precious and exotic- and I was horrified as the people just offered higher and higher prices for me.

I tried to scream and to break my chains, but it was simply impossible, so I felt rage building up in me!

Finally an old weirdo bought me, for quite a price he said.

The next few days were horrible, and please understand that I... I... can't.. talk about this. Not yet.

But then, one day, I killed him. I grabbed a vase and threw it against him, and it broke, and I took a shard and stabbed him. I drove it 24 times into his chest until I stopped crying and screaming, blood everywhere on my naked, pale skin, as I realized that I killed this man, and I screamed even louder.

Men entered the room, armed, and I was grabbed. They wanted to kill me, but I am not dead.

No, actually, I got saved by my biggest hero and secret sexual fantasy- Sebastian Michaelis, the handsome Phantomhive butler. And as soon as he presented himself, proving that I really recognized him, I passed out in his arms.

Why did he save me? And what exactly happened? And sure you also have other questions. But be patient! I will tell you soon more

Kisses and hugs, Loli


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

****woah, thanks for the comments and follows! :D  
I am realy surprised ^-^  
Sorry that it took so long... writing Mary Sues is hard as hell if you hate them xD  
Oh and a little anecdote-  
"_I am not a pedobear_" This is what sebastian said in my first Kuroshitsuji-Rp when my OC Michael (from my other fanfiction ^^) was drunk as hell and accused our lovely demon to want Michael's ass. I am not a pedobear.. of course you are not, Sebby ^-^  
Have fun ~

* * *

Hellooooom darlings!  
This is me again, Loli, and I am SO happy that you are back to hear about my story!  
So where did I stop?  
Ah yes... so I was in that house of that creeper, naked, in a horrible state after I just murdered that fat asshole and got suddenly saved by the god-like Sebastian Michaelis!

You must know, I always fangirled soooo much about him whenever reading the manga!

I woke up in a clean room, covered with bedsheets and somehow I had a beautiful nightskirt on, even if it was embarassingly short- better than nothing, huh?  
"I see you have woke up, Miss."  
A warm shiver ran down my spine as I heard Sebastian's sexy, dark voice.  
"What a lovely thing you are," he said as he stepped closer, having some clothes with him.  
"I am afraid Mey-Rin is the only one in the household that has got any clothes that would suit you."  
"I really would have no problems with wearing Ciel's clothes, Sebastian. They are so kawaii!"  
I saw that the butler was astonished by my knowledge.  
"You seem to know us," he just said with an intransparent smile on his perfect face.  
"However I have to aks you to put these things on, my young master wishes to talk to you."

I was left alone in the room and I slowly stood up, throwing a look in the mirror as my eyes widened.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
I was not I anymore! I had ears... and a tail!  
When suddenly I chuckled, striking sdeuctive poses, meowing. A cat... Uh, I must be in heaven...  
A cute, sexy neko in a house with a cat-fanatic sexgod dressed up as a butler...

I quickly got dressed up, covering my ears with the bonnet, but not my wonderful, silky pink hair- I just love that color!  
I eyed myself in the mirror, deciding that this dress was horrible- so I just decided to make it more pretty as soon as I got opportunity.  
But now I had to talk to Ciel, this cuuute boy. *try not to fangirl*

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! I am your BIGGEST fan!"  
I blushed as this slipped out my mouth.  
"I mean sorry. I am just such a fan! You are the cutes and smartest and most badass boy I have EVER met! And oh god I know right, I HATE Elizabeth too! I feel totally sorry for you that you have to marry that annoying gal!"

Ciel just sat there with his mouth open, the biscuit he had dipped into his tea totally soaked.  
Even Sebastian seemed surprised.

"Y-you know..?", Ciel asked, slightly stuttering. Ah well, he didn't seem to know that he had sooo many fans!  
"Ah of course! I have read EVERYTHING about you and Sebastian in the mangas! Is it ture that you two have sex?" My eyes widened, and I was afraid that my nose would start bleeding by the thought of these two...  
"I beg your pardon? Young Lady, I assure you, I am not a pedobear. And please accommodate your tune to my young master's presence."  
Sebastian seemed sligthly irritated so I decided to shut up. Oh god... how booooring!

After I was being interrogated I had to wait outside the room where I suddenly met someone else I knew very well.  
Ahhh, Bard! He always made me laugh SO HARD with his bad cooking skills!  
"Oh hello, who are you? I've never seen you"  
I felt uncomfortable at how he eyed me, and his smile.  
"I am Loli and YOU should stop staring at me like THAT! You sexist perverted idiot!"  
After all I had been through I hate nothing more than to be directed by men like.. that...  
Well, I really don't understand why he reacted so confused and so on when I just told him that I am not THAT kind of girl. Tch!

Anyways, this is the result of Sebastian's and Ciel's talk- I was allowed to stay at the manor and work as a maid, together with Mey-Rin.  
I was allowed to sleep in a room with her- ah, not that clumsy girl! I sighed, because I knew that she was tooootally after Sebastian- by the way, I totally decided to get that man. He must be one hell of a lover...

And in my next message to you, readers: My first days as maid + I meet someone very, very special.

Kisses and hugs, Loli


End file.
